Randy Meeks
Randy Meeks was played by Jamie Kennedy. He is most-likely known for being a "love slave" to the main character, Sidney Prescott, as he even states this in Scream 2. Like Jill Roberts from Scream 4, he had an obsession with horror movies to the extent of being an expert of them. He has a younger sister. Her name is Martha Meeks. Scream In Scream he works in a video store and is a student of Woodsboro High and best friends with Sidney, Billy, Stu and Tatum. He seemed to be the smartest, because of certain "rules" he believed, he had to follow in order to stay alive. He repeated the rules to a public crowd in the first movie and discussed them with Stu and later with Billy. He came to the rightful conclusion, that, according to the rules, Billy had to be the killer. He was present in the showdown in Stu´s house, where, again, he boasted about his knowledge about horror movies and about the rules needed to survive in a horror movie to the people watching Halloween. There he was shot in his right shoulder by Billy Loomis and survived. He saw his rules confirmed, because in his point of view he survived because he still was a virgin. He also warned, that according to the rules, Billy would return for a last murder attempt. Prepared, Sidney kills Billy in the head, when he was about to act accordingly. Later he helped Sidney free her father Neil, who were held prisoner in Stu´s house. Scream 2 In Scream 2 he is actually on college together with Sydney and attends the film classes. When Ghostface returns, he becomes very nervous, because he knew he was a target, too, but still he, Sid, Gale and Dewey reunite to deal with him. He died for insulting the deceased Billy to Ghostface, who was Mrs. Loomis in the Father Death costume. but didn't really think about them in the second. He did have theories and reasons to accuse some of the obvious suspects in Scream 2. Although he had those rules, I believe he was most worried about saving Sidney more than keeping his life protected. Once again being proven the "love slave" to her. Unfortunately, we weren't able to see, if he and Sidney moved forward in their relationship as some Scream fans wanted. If it weren't because of his previous death in Scream 2, Randy would've been apart of Scream 4. Bad choice Wes Craven. Scream 3 In Scream 3 it is revealed, his younger sister Martha had a video, that Randy had filmed. Apparently, after telling Sid not to worry he had made a video afraid, he may die and not being able to share his intelligence of horror films. He sees this video as his legacy, should he not survive the second killing spree and a third one should occur. He warns, if an unsuspected background appears in this third killing spree, then the third killing spree would be the finishing part of a trilogy, where all rules would no longer function, the killing sprees would not appear as they originally seem to be and that Sid would have to face her past in ways she would never suspect. He wishes good luck and hopes Sidney will survive it, even if the rules indicate otherwise. Gallery tumblr_miy79t4qTE1qdm9llo2_500.gif tumblr_mj7xadgDZW1qdm9llo1_500.gif tumblr_mjqvv06S3S1qij1mgo1_500.gif tumblr_mjqvv06S3S1qij1mgo2_500.gif tumblr_mjric2ARrs1s8cs0go1_500.png tumblr_mjripl1ZJj1s8cs0go1_500.png tumblr_mjrir7SQeC1s8cs0go1_500.png tumblr_mjriw5AylA1s8cs0go1_500.png tumblr_mk7jtbxz8o1qedqc3o2_500.gif tumblr_mkicgpnvU61qij1mgo1_500.gif tumblr_mcf707uWMb1qij1mgo1_500.gif tumblr_mch6pzpVFL1r08dvlo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdryshBTQR1rwec17o1_500.jpg tumblr_mfeka6UQHY1qij1mgo1_500.gif tumblr_mgf7r3WnBB1rcqi9to1_500.gif tumblr_mhz8nwqXgq1qij1mgo1_500.png tumblr_miby2f7B2v1qdm9llo1_500.gif tumblr_mioa1sFw6p1s6cdmlo1_500.gif tumblr_mionh2pZnv1s6cdmlo1_500.png tumblr_miwrza5SBa1qij1mgo1_500.png